


Safe Here With You

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sappy, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: "Hamish began to pick up where he'd left off when he abruptly stuttered in the middle of his sentence as he picked up on a familiar scent. His own scent, wrapped up with Randall's. Because Randall was wearing one of his sweaters."-Shameless fluff and protective/possessive feelings involving scenting and sweater stealing.





	Safe Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> We're just ret-conning the whole Lilith and Randall thing and the memory loss because AU whatever.
> 
> I'm currently obsessing over this show in this tiny fandom. Feel free to come talk with me about your feels @feministfandomgeek on tumblr.  
> Also if you want more of this fic or have some requests/prompts for other fics feel free to mention in the comments below!
> 
> THANK YOU TO THE AMAZING BETA NeonHime!! She helped make this fic so much better than it was. All remaining mistakes are definitely mine!

Hamish paused in his lecture trying to figure out what had suddenly distracted him. He looked to the back of the classroom and he saw Randall slipping in and curling up in one of the few chairs along the back wall. Randall would never say so, always bright and bubbly on the surface, but being locked up and experimented on, and then Lilith being kidnapped, had left his smiles just a touch more brittle than before. 

He'd also been a little more clingy with all of them. Anxious if they were running late getting home and only seeming to truly relax when they were all close together in the living room. He hid it well but both Hamish and Lilith knew him well enough to tell, they’d both been keeping a closer eye on him, but he continued on as normal otherwise.

Hamish began to pick up where he'd left off when he abruptly stuttered in the middle of his sentence as he picked up on a familiar scent. His own scent, wrapped up with Randall's. Because Randall was wearing one of his sweaters. He took a deep breath to ground himself and immediately regretted it, now that he'd picked up on it their mingled scents were overtaking his senses and bringing up possessive instincts that he had made sure to never yield to. The pencil in his hand snapped in half, "Shit".

His eyes darted to the clock, fifteen minutes until the end of class. He took shallow breaths and tried to smile reassuringly at his students who had begun to look slightly concerned before managing to continue his lecture, making sure to face the whiteboard and keep his eyes away from the back of the classroom. 

Finally the clock ticks over and he releases his students, he’s never been so happy to see them race out the door to freedom. He waits until the last student leaves and walks to the back where Randall’s sitting, finally letting himself focus all his attention where it wants to be.

"Hey," He said his voice coming out soft and affectionate, "Are you alright?"

Randall gave a bright grin, "What? Of course I'm alright. Just coming to walk you home from class!"

Hamish gave him a disbelieving look, "And you needed to steal one of my sweaters because....?"

Randall freezes, a guilty look coming across his face before looking down at the floor, a light blush across his cheeks. Hamish didn't fight his instincts as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through Randall's hair and let his hand linger there, protective in the face of this uncharacteristic shyness.

Randall looked up wide eyed and vulnerable, " I just....I felt..." He broke eye contact and fiddled with the edge of the stolen sweater. 

"I know we haven't really talked about everything that happened. So if it helps...you can borrow a sweater or two."

"It was all pretty messed up huh. But I mean we made it. We're all okay," His knuckles tighten until they’re white on the edge of the sweater, "It just doesn't...doesn't feel okay sometimes."

Hamish looks down at Randall and he suddenly seems much smaller than before. Bright and boisterous he usually fills any space he steps into with a casual confidence accompanied by an often goofy grin. Now he's curled into himself like he's trying to hide. But Hamish doesn't want Randall to hide from him, he never should need to hide from him.

He moves his hand from Randall's head and he can see him tense before he reaches his arms around him and pulls him into his belly holding tight and hunching over him a little like he can block out the rest of the world. 

He takes a deep breath and leans a little further towards Randall until he’s cradling him, just breathing in his scent, his wolf hovering underneath the surface with the thought of wrapping Randall in only his clothes or better yet in his bed covering him in Hamish's scent --. Hamish cuts off where those thoughts are going. He should have better control especially since what Randall needs is support, not a possessive Alpha whose feelings for his beta are entirely inappropriate.

Randall makes a soft growly purr in his throat and Hamish rumbles comfortingly in answer. He feels Randall nuzzle his face into his abdomen and wrap his arms loosely around Hamish. Hamish can feel his heart lurch in his chest at the sweet comfort seeking gesture.

They stay that way for awhile quietly just breathing in their mingling scents and letting the feeling and safety that comes with Pack soothe them both. Finally Randall pulls back a bit and gives Hamish a tentative smile, "Thanks. I uh, know I've been a little clingy lately but -"

Hamish cuts him off. "It's fine. I don't mind." 

He pauses looking into Randall's eyes wanting him to know that he's serious, "And neither do the others. We're Pack. 'Family' as Jack seems so ready to call it, but I guess he's right in a way."

“I mean a stopped clock right?,” Randall jokes. Hamish gives a quiet huff of a laugh. 

Randall finally stands and suddenly they’re only inches apart, Hamish frozen in place unable to step away. He can feel a tension in the air and tries to keep himself from breaking it, from leaning in to rub his face along Randall’s and breath in his scent from the source at the base of his neck. Randall opens his mouth to try and say something to break the tension but then he licks his lips.

Hamish’s eyes go silver and his arm comes up with a low growl as he pulls Randall into a kiss. Randall snarls under his breath after a moment and suddenly his hands are pulling Hamish closer as if the inch between them was too much. Hamish bites at his lower lip and pulls back just enough to rub his cheek across Randall’s, then to lick and bite at the hollow of his throat. Randall tilts his head to the side in submission and Tundra roars victoriously in his mind. It snaps Hamish back to himself and he pulls back abruptly almost stumbling in his rush to separate from Randall.

“Fuck. I’m sorry--my control lately, it’s been- I’ve wanted--” He cuts himself off and whips his head back up when Randall lets out what can only be described as a whimper. He blurts out, “I don’t want to take advantage of you. I’m your Alpha and what I feel…”

That admittance brings a spark to Randall’s eyes, a challenge hiding his own vulnerability in this moment of them both laid bare, “What do you feel? For me.”

Randall’s words hang in the air for a moment as Hamish weighs his own. “My feelings for you are sexual and romantic in nature. But I’m your Alpha and these feelings aren’t fair to you, it would greatly complicate things for the Pack.”

“But you want me.”

“Yes. I do… I never meant to act on those feelings but Tundra has been closer to the surface lately after everything that has happened and it’s left my control more….tenuous than usual. I never meant to put you in this position.”

“Underneath you?” Randall smirks.

Hamish frowns, “Yes! As Alpha I should lead and look out for my pack, and you should never be in a position where you might feel obligated to anything you don’t want.”

Randall steps forward a his smile is warm and bright and not the least bit brittle. “I want you. Romantically and sexually. I certainly don’t feel obligated.” He steps further into Hamish’s space his warm brown eyes keeping Hamish pinned in place at a loss for words for once, “I want this, whatever this is. I want to act on it. Do you?”

It’s the slight loss of bravado on the last question that breaks Hamish’s resolve, “ Yes. I do. That’s why it’s been so hard to reign in my instincts, because I don’t really want to. But are you sure? Things could get messy…”

“I’m sure. Trust me. Enthusiastic consent is my jam,” He says the last bit with a wink and Hamish laughs softly. His own rare smile spreading soft and wide on his face.

He finally lets himself reach up and brush his thumb across Randall’s cheekbone, Randall closing his eyes and nuzzling his palm with a warm smile of his own pulling on his lips.

Hamish can’t resist leaning in to kiss him, it’s a soft and gentle thing and Hamish will never admit he feels a fluttering in his stomach as it lingers for a moment. Finally he pulls back, Randall keeping Hamish’s hand against his jaw pressing a kiss to it before linking their fingers together. It’s incredibly cute and Hamish feels warmed from just watching Randall behaving so sweetly.

“We should probably get back to the den. We’d planned to have a pack night with takeout tonight.” They begin walking down the quiet halls, the rush between classes and students leaving for day already passed.

“Yeah we’ve been having a lot of pack nights together. It’s been nice. Where are we ordering from?”

“I figured we’d get chinese from that place you like,” Hamish ignores the way his cheeks warm when Randall looks over with delighted surprise.

“But it was my choice last pack night!”

“Well it’s mine tonight, so that’s what we’re getting.” Hamish says trying to pretend he didn’t desperately want to take care of Randall and indulge him.

“You sap.” Randall teases with a grin tugging on their joined hands.

Hamish sighs dramatically and then side eyes Randall, “How long have you been eyeing my sweaters anyway?”

Randall’s face immediately flames with embarrassment, “I mean, I think it might be like a wolf thing or maybe a Greybeard thing, it’s kinda weird but you just smell so good and it’s like my inner wolf is telling me how much better it would be if I was all wrapped up in it like…” He bites his lip, “Like I was yours….”

Hamish’s eyes flash silver and he pulls Randall to him by their joint hands for a bruising kiss their bodies flush against each other. They pull back minutes later both breathing heavy, Randall looks almost dazed with his eyes lingering on Hamish’s lips that pull into a smug smirk seeing Randall so affected. 

“I would like very much to make sure that every wolf knows that you're mine” The last couple words coming out on a growl, “I’ve been thinking about scent marking since you slunk into my classroom in my sweater, smelling like me. You smell so good with my scent on you. Like you belong to me.”

“Oh.” Randall chokes out hoarsely his pupils blown wide with arousal.

Hamish rubs is cheek across Randall’s again scenting each other. “I want to mark you as mine.”

“God yes. Please.” Randall whines baring his neck, leaving them in the same position they were earlier. This time Hamish leans into the base of Randall’s throat and bites down. Randall lets out a half stifled moan and Hamish bites down harder threatening to break skin until he finally lets up to suck and nip at the bite before pulling away.

Hamish’s eyes glow and Randall’s shine with a matching mercury sheen. “Mine.”

“Yours. God, always been yours.”

Hamish almosts asks what he means by that but he startles as he realizes they’re still in the hallway and he can hear someone coming up the stairs to their left. He reluctantly pulls away letting his fingers trail over the fresh bite mark just to watch Randall shiver from it.

“We should go. This isn’t really the place for this.”

Randall gives a laugh, “Yeah no kidding. But I totally understand, I know I’m hard to resist.”

Randall goes to pull their hands apart as they can hear quiet footsteps approaching the corner of the hallway entrance. But Hamish just hangs on and pulls him towards the stairs. 

When he glances back Randall is beaming and Hamish turns away and smiles to himself as they head out of the building. They walk the rest of the way back to the den where Hamish already knows he will be ordering every single one of Randall’s favorite dishes just to get him to smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sap fest cause I'm a sucker for these soft murder bbs.
> 
> Remember to tip your writers by leaving comments. :) Nothing feeds the beast like comments even just "<3" or "!!!!!". 
> 
> We a small fandom and we gotta look out for each other!


End file.
